


That's Some (Romeo & Juliet) Shit There

by Kris



Series: Herc/Raleigh Bingo Card [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for Herc/Raleigh bingo challenge - prompt 'Romeo & Juliet'</p></blockquote>





	That's Some (Romeo & Juliet) Shit There

That’s Some (Romeo and Juliet) Shit Right There

The first time they catch each other’s glance is across a busy Jaeger bay after a successful drop in Manila, three Jaegers went toe to toe with MN-19, Lucky’s first category IV. Herc sees the Becket brothers still in their gear like himself and slapping each other on the back cheerfully. It isn’t their first kill, he knows all Gipsy’s statistics in part thanks to his place as a fellow Ranger and also thanks to Chuck’s epic crush on the older Becket boy.

Scott distracts him by crowing in his ear about going to a bar that Horizon’s pilots, Shen and Po, recommend and Herc finds himself nodding right along when all he can think about is how blue the younger Becket’s eyes are.

The bar that night is loud with cheers and bright with lights and their table is never short on drinks. Raleigh Becket is newly twenty-one and his eyes are impossibly sapphire up close. The tip of his ears burn red when his brother Yancy teases him about the Lucky Seven poster that apparently hangs on the wall of their shared quarters. Scott moans about how awful it would be to have to share a room with Herc full time and Raleigh’s blush darkens his cheeks as he dips his head in embarrassment while Yancy and Scott complain bitterly about the state of their respective Shatterdomes.

Shen and Po abandoned them twenty minutes into the evening in favour of a woman that they’re both grinding up on in a corner of the dance floor and now, a few drinks in, Scott and Yancy are at the bar getting hit on by Jaegerflies. Herc doesn’t bother to hide his interest and Raleigh is happily snuggled into Herc’s side. The evening ends in dirty kissing and covert mutual handjobs in the men’s restroom followed by breakin up Yancy and Scott who started brawling in the middle of the bar. 

***

There's an unspoken yet golden rule at any Shatterdome Herc Hansen is stationed at. Keep Yancy Becket away from Scott. No one really knows why the rule is in place, they only know that it came into effect after Manila. Marshall Pentecost may not be in the dark about it, but he’s not weighing in on the matter. Herc doesn’t know why his brother has such a hate for the older Becket, but he trusts there’s a reason for it. He keeps his clandestine relations with the younger Becket locked down tight in the drift where Scott can’t see.

There’s an equally unspoken rule at the Alaskan Shatterdome, everyone knows that if Scott Hansen gets inside Yancy’s personal space, he might not live to get out of it. Raleigh doesn’t know why the mere mention of Scott Hansen is enough to drive Yancy to homicide, but he keeps all the video and phone sex he’s been having with Herc under wraps anyway. After Naomi, the brothers keep out of each others sex lives anyway.

***

Herc sees Raleigh in person for the second time when Lucky is tapped to relieve Gispy Danger after Knifehead with Echo Saber and Vulcan Specter guarding the coast of Sydney, both Becket’s in the hospital dealing with almost fatal injuries and Gipsy Danger in the repair bay.

They’ve called, emailed and skyped. Herc has seen Raleigh disheveled and covered in his own come on numerous occasions and he’s come to the sound his name falling from Raleigh’s lips. They’ve made plans to meet up, Herc has even made hotel reservations for them only to have to cancel for some reason or another.

Herc doesn’t visit the hospital because he can’t bear to see Raleigh small and pale and injured instead of the vibrant man he is. He does his duty and patrols the Alaskan coast in Gipsy’s stead and a week after Raleigh is released from medical he tracks Herc down to his room and locks them in.

“You’ve got the scariest kid I have ever met,” Raleigh confesses and Herc grins because the sprog is seventeen and just graduated from the Academy. He’s in Anchorage to test drift compatibility with some of the other recent graduates and it hasn’t been going well. The top academy graduate, the youngest too, is slated for the new Mark V, Striker Eureka, if he could only find a drift partner. “He cornered me in the gym and gave me this glare, told me to stay the hell away from you.” Herc has to laugh at that,

“He’s just jealous is all, has a thing for your brother,” Raleigh laughs even as Herc is pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to the place on Raleigh’s neck that makes Raleigh's whole body shiver. They fuck for the first time in Herc’s temporary quarters on a small twin bed with the sheets rucked to the bottom of the bed and Raleigh’s legs wrapped around Herc’s hips. His name sounds better, sweeter, falling from Raleigh’s lips in person.

With Yancy still out of commission, Gipsy Danger is still out of the lineup, though she’s well on her way back to fully functional. The call comes in at lunch while Herc and Scott are eating in the mess hall. They’re geared up and heading up to Lucky’s conn-pod when Herc sees Raleigh leaning against Gipsy’s foot. Raleigh winks at Herc and he can’t help the smile.

They take Lucky out to the Mile and when the Kaiju shows up they’re ready for a fight. Everything is going fine until it isn’t.

The wink is a catalyst, why he can’t keep Raleigh out of the drift. Scott catches the memory of a lazy morning make out session and his outrage is palpable, screaming ‘how could you do this to me’. It reminds Herc of Chuck throwing a tantrum. And that’s when the shit hits the fan as they say because Herc sees the fight with Yancy at the bar in Manila.

_”Your brother’s a nice kid,mate, but I think you might want to rescue him. Mine doesn’t do nice.” Scott says watching Herc lead baby Becket down the darkened hallway to the bathrooms. Three guesses what they’ll be doing and the first two don’t count._

_“That’s not what I’ve heard.” Yancy is leaning against the bar, a pretty little blonde thing snuggled up to his side. “I’ve heard you’re the nasty one at the Sandbox.” Anger and alcohol fuel his words when he replies._

_“What the fuck do you know about fucking anything?” the smug American gives him a grin with all of his teeth._

_“Yeah, that’s what I hear,” Yancy drawls. “Word around the Icebox is you’ll fuck anything.”_

The flood of memories that brings forward throws everything out of alignment, Lucky Seven grinds to a halt on the Miracle Mile.

***

Scott gets bounced from the program and charges are being laid by authorities in four different countries. Lucky Seven, the last of the Mark I’s, gets scrapped and shipped off to Oblivion Bay and Chuck finally gets his co-pilot and drift partner.

Things don't really even out for anyone. The almost defeat of Gipsy Danger and the destruction of Lucky Seven has people screaming for change. The Jaeger program getting the backlash of the political outcry. 

The Shatterdomes close one by one, starting with the Icebox. Herc takes Chuck and Striker Eureka back to Sydney and most of the Alaska crew comes with them, those who didn't head off to Hong Kong with Marshall Pentecost and Gipsy Danger along with her Pilots. 

Herc and Raleigh make it work, long distance hadn't been a problem for them before they got to sleep together and Herc will admit openly that he enjoys the video chats they have, the sight of Raleigh worn out, sweaty and covered in his own come. 

***

They can't for the life if them arrange a proper date. Something always comes up for one or both of them. 

"I swear it's a conspiracy," Raleigh jokes. 

"Use your mouth for something other than talking." Herc orders and Raleigh grins and sucks on the end of the black dildo Herc had picked out and sent him. 

***

The Jarger program turns from a government funded military organization to a resistance. Herc and Chuck man their posts until the end and even with Mutavore breaking through the coastal wall in under an hour and almost destroying Vulcan Specter entirely. They still shut down the Sydney Shatterdome. 

Herc meets up with Raleigh on Hong Kong. Their eyes catch across the crowded Jaeger bay and Herc admires the way Raleigh moves, the swagger and the devilish smile. They’ve been apart for longer than he cares to think about.

“Oh god, Old Man, don’t be so…” Chuck complains. Herc grins and shoves Max’s leash at him.

“Fuck you, sprog, don’t wait up.” Raleigh takes his hand at the hallway entrance and Herc leans in for a relatively chaste kiss. Yancy bellows out for them to get a room, and some fucking decency.

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Herc/Raleigh bingo challenge - prompt 'Romeo & Juliet'


End file.
